Mind Z
by WalkerZ101
Summary: You were a man who was with his family that has been lost along the way. Now you are trying to survive alone in the forest.
1. Chapter 1

The first few days I was clean. My stomach still had food in it. There was plenty of water for the family that I had. My house still seemed like home, I felt safe, I didn't quite understand what it meant.

I am not like that anymore. I don't know where I am. I have been walking for what seems like hours. My stomach is empty and my throat is incredibly dry. All I have to wear is this vest that is too tight, soaking wet and has mud stains all over it. The sleeves had to be used as bandages to cover any cuts that I have so the infection doesn't get into it.

My arm is throbbing in pain from where I forcefully smashed into a tree trunk, being taken down by the current of a dirty river that wasn't available to drink from, I couldn't risk my health, not being by myself. My trousers are heavy from the water, so walking around is taking a long time.

All I see is tree after tree, I try my best not to make any noise as I step on the twigs below me. I see silhouettes of bodies in the distance that I'm desperately trying to avoid. The only weapon I have right now is an axe I found at a barn. It was far too late to even attempt to eat the animals, they had bite marks in them and their faces had dark green marks.

Quietly, I reach for my axe that's sticking out of my back pack. I hold it firmly in my blistered hands. My nails are blood stained. Suddenly, I hear a twig snap from behind me. I turn around quickly, my hair whipping me in the face, I don't have a chance to look, I swing my axe from above my head, down to the ground. I look up, my hair falling away from my face, nothing. Something grabs my shoulder and I pull away with force. I look up to see a boy, he looks like a healthy boy, no marks or scratches, he gives me a warm smile and spreads his hand out in front of me for me to shake. "Hi, my name's Carl."


	2. Chapter 2

I slowly stood up with the help of his firm grip. "Your name is?" He asks me.

Why does he look so clean? His hair looks freshly washed and he has clean clothes, his skin is soft.

"My name?" I ask, I don't know if I should trust this guy or not. What kind of boy comes up to a dirty, stinking, stranger that has a weapon in his hands? "Yes your name, I told you mine I think it's only fair if you tell me yours too." Okay, I guess he's right, what harm can telling somebody your name do? "My name is Charlie." I hold my weapon loosely in one hand.

He examines me, he takes a look at my dirty boots, going up to my muddy, wet trousers and making his way up to my cut vest. "It looks like you could do with a wash, follow me." He turns around to walk away, I hesitate for a moment, then speed walk to catch up with him. "Where exactly are you taking me?" I ask him, why am I trusting this stranger? This is unlike me. He swallows "You'll see."

As we continue to walk I see trees that have been cut down, a dirt pathway has begun to form on the ground. I look up to see fences made of wood, that must have been from where the trees have been chopped. Carl climbs over the fence easily. "We haven't made fences with an entrance, it's so the walkers can't just come in." I slowly step up each plank of wood. "We? Who is we? Who else is here?" I ask, raising my voice a little bit. "Be quiet. We don't want to attract unwanted attention from them." Carl tells me, he doesn't answer my question, and I continue to follow him.

I look up to see a hut, it's made out of wood with metal poles, probably to make it more sturdy during storms.

"Dad!" Carl calls from outside. "What is it Carl?" I hear a male voice come from inside the building. My grip on the axe tightens and I step back a bit. "Come out here! You need to see this!" Carl shouts back , his hand placed above his eyebrows, blocking the sun from his face.

The door of the hut squeaks as it opens, I narrow my eyebrows. "Who the hell is this Carl?" The man asks. "My name is Ch-" I start. "I didn't ask you, I asked my son." He says. I notice that he is wearing a shirt and smart trousers, a little stubble on his face and a belt that holds a gun. "I found him, he was out deep in the forest, he says that his name is Charlie and he is by himself, I thought that maybe I could bring him back, give him fresh clothes, feed him and let him wash." A few moments of silence goes by. "Charlie eh?... What's your last name Charlie?" He asks me. "My last name is Taylor..Charlie Taylor, Sir." He looks me up and down. "Give me your axe, and any other weapons you have, Charlie." I put the axe on the ground hesitantly. "Ha! You expect me to believe that all you have is an axe? This has been going on for months and you're telling me that you have survived with a crap stick of wood with some metal on the end?" The man walks around me slowly and grabs my bag and rips it off of my shoulders. "Hey watch it!" I automatically say. He points a gun to me and steps closer. "I'm the boss around here, I have always been the boss and always will be. Do you understand?" He presses his gun against my chest. "Yes." I tell him. "Yes what?" He asks, his eyebrows narrowing. "Yes, Sir." I close my eyes in hope that he doesn't pull the trigger. I feel the weight be taken off of my chest. "Open your eyes." I do as he says, only to see the gun pointing me in the face. "It's not loaded." He tells me. "The name is Rick." He takes the gun away from my face and stashes it back into his belt. "You will do as I say you understand? If I tell you to stay awake to watch out, out here, you do it, if I tell you to miss a meal, you do it, if I tell you to shoot that survivor...you do it." He steps back. "Now get your ass in here." He opens the door wider for me to see inside, it's dark in there, I see some sleeping bags with straw underneath. There are plenty of bags and rucksacks that could carry anything inside.

I step inside and look around, it's big, Carl picks my axe and bag up. "Your bed is there." Rick tells me, I sit down on it where I take my boots off, my feet are raw where the wet material has been rubbing against my bare skin. Carl throws over my bag to Rick, where he forcefully unzips it and searches through it, pulling everything out. "You won't find much in there.." I tell him. "In the front pocket there's a picture of my mum, and my dad, when they were still together, and alive." Rick looks up at me. "I'm sure they're all ripped up and smudged now, I was taken down a river where I injured my arm smashing into a log."

I stand up, I'm enjoying the feeling of fresh air against my painful feet. "There's some left over food from what we had from dinner over there." He points over to a fire with a can Next to it. "You can have the rest of it, we have all eaten now."

I feel safe.


End file.
